Iceland's Curiosity
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: What happens when one of the Nordics suggests something? Will he give in? Read to find out!


Iceland's Curiosity

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Hetalia and characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Emil! Looks like you are becoming quite popular on the internet," Finland laughed as he leaned against Sweden's chest. Iceland arched an eyebrow at his friends and shook his head, "What are you guys talking about?" Sweden remained silent as his wife continued on with his breaking news. "Yeah, you have fans writing about you. It's on this website." The teenager sighed out in annoyance, "I'm not going to read whatever it is you're telling me to read." The Finnish man shrugged with a giggle, "Suit yourself. It's nothing bad. I read one, but I think you should check it out."

Later that evening, Iceland turned on his laptop and googled random things and read educational articles. Finland's voice rang through his head and his curiosity was piqued. "It wouldn't hurt to just read one story off of this website." Humming to himself, he noticed his brother's name in the summary of the story. Not paying much attention to actually reading the warnings, he clicked on it and started to read it.

In the other room, Norway was conversing with Sweden and Denmark about their Viking days. Finland was cuddled up against Sweden and petting his little white dog on his lap. Denmark bragged about how he was an amazing Viking and had to save Norway from danger on countless occasions. Norway rolled his dark violet blue eyes at the egotistical man next to him on the couch facing Sweden and Finland.

"Remember when you saved Emil on that fierce snowy day?" Finland asked with reminiscence in his voice. Norway nodded, bringing his cup of coffee to his lips. "I think you should go check on him. I haven't seen him all evening." Norway placed his coffee cup down on the table between them and stood up. As Norway walked away, he could hear Denmark talking about when Sweden found Finland.

Iceland was now engrossed in the story with a parted mouth. All of the details. The hardcore action between his brother and him was disgusting yet extremely erotic to him. He couldn't resist the urge to touch his throbbing cock. As his violet eyes grazed over the sentences and conversations between them, he snaked his right hand past his night pants waistband. "Mmm, god this is so hot…"

Norway crept through the ajar door with curious eyes at the sight of his little brother masturbating to something on his laptop. Luckily, Iceland's back was turned away from the bedroom door. Tiptoeing lightly across the bedroom, Norway placed a hand on Iceland's shoulder.

"Ah! Lu-Lukas!" Iceland's face heat up a bright red at his brother looking at his swollen cock in his hand. Hastily tucking his erection away in his night pants, he slammed the laptop closed and hid it under his pillows. "Get out of here!" He complained as Norway crawled onto the bed with him. "What were you reading, lillebror?" He asked in a husky, whispered voice as he brought his mouth against his ear. Iceland panicked, swatting Norway away at his embarrassment. "I wasn't reading any-anything! Just go, please!" Norway didn't believe a single word Iceland said and resumed his interrogation.

"It must have been sexually stimulating, huh?" The older brother asked in a nonchalant voice as he crawled around Iceland. "What! You're too close to me!" As soon as Iceland squeezed his eyes shut, Norway capitalized on this and swiftly snatched the laptop away from the bed. Norway raced out of the room with Iceland chasing after him.

Denmark looked up from a magazine that he was reading and watched Iceland chase after Norway in the kitchen. "Give me my laptop back!" Iceland demanded as Norway did a sharp turn to make Iceland trip. He cried out from the impact to his knees and scrambled up to his feet. Norway ordered Denmark to control Iceland as he placed the laptop down and flipped the screen open.

"Please, don't look!" Iceland begged with a reddening blush dusting over his cheeks. Norway only had to read a few sentences to know that this was an erotic story about them. "Emil," he started with a blush playing on his cheeks, "does this turn you on?" Iceland squirmed violently in Denmark's strong arms and fully denied it. "Fuck no! I was just looking at a girl having sex and-and then I got distracted." That was the lamest excuse known to man and Iceland knew it.

Norway stood up from the couch with a smirk tugging on his lips, "Hold him still, Mathias." Denmark nodded with a grin, "Sure thing, Nor." Iceland whimpered as Norway inched closer and closer to him. "Do you like it when I get this close to you?" Iceland squirmed some and tried to turn his face away from Norway's flawless face. Denmark enjoyed watching Norway tease Iceland. Although, nobody would extract that secret from him.

"Please sto-" Iceland was cut off by the contact of Norway's plush lips ghosting over his own. Norway cupped his face to prevent him from looking away and pressed his lips against Iceland's with a boost of confidence. Disconnecting with an echoing smooch sound, Iceland melted in Denmark's arms. His knees started to become weak as Norway continued to kiss him. Soon, Denmark released the teenager and watched as Iceland timidly kissed back. He was utterly embarrassed by his actions and gradually deepened the kiss.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? ;)


End file.
